Wireless display (WD) or Wi-Fi Display (WFD) systems include a wireless source device and one or more wireless sink devices. The source device and each of the sink devices may be either mobile devices or wired devices with wireless communication capabilities. One or more of the source device and the sink devices may, for example, include mobile telephones, portable computers with wireless communication cards, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, or other such devices with wireless communication capabilities, including so-called “smart” phones and “smart” pads or tablets, e-readers, any of a wide variety of wireless displays or projectors, video gaming devices, or other types of wireless communication devices. One or more of the source device and the sink devices may also include wired devices such as televisions, desktop computers, monitors, projectors, and the like, that include communication capabilities.
The source device sends media data, such as audio video (AV) data, to one or more of the sink devices participating in a particular media share session. The media data may be played back at both a local display of the source device and at each of the displays of the sink devices. More specifically, each of the participating sink devices renders the received media data on its display screen and may output audio portions of the media data via audio equipment.